Hasheem Thabeet
|+ colspan="2" style="text-align: center; font-size: 125%; color:#000000; background-color:#ffffff"|' ' |- | colspan="2" style="text-align: center;"| 220px Thabeet during a Thunder game. |- Philadelphia 76ers |- | style="vertical-align: top;"|'Position' |Center |- | style="vertical-align: top;"|'League' |NBA |- Personal information |- | style="vertical-align: top;"|'Born' | Dar_es_Salaam Dar es Salaam], Tanzania Tanzania] |- | style="vertical-align: top;"|'Nationality' | Tanzanian |- | style="vertical-align: top;"|'Listed height' | 7 ft 3 in (2.21 m) |- | style="vertical-align: top;"|'Listed weight' | 263 lbs (119 kg) |- Career information |- | style="vertical-align: top;"|'College' |Connecticut |- | style="vertical-align: top;"|'NBA Draft' | 2009 / Round: 1 / Pick: 2 |- | colspan="2" style="text-align: center;"| Selected by the Memphis Grizzlies |- | style="vertical-align: top;"|'Pro career' | 2009-present ( |1|1}} years) |- Career history |- |2006-2009 |Connecticut Huskies |- |2009-2011 |Memphis Grizzlies |- |2009–2010 |Dakota Wizards (assigned to D-League) |- |2011-2012 |Houston Rockets |- |2011 | Rio Grande Valley Vipers (assigned to D-League) |- |2012 | Portland Trail Blazers |- |2012-2014 |Oklahoma City Thunder |- Career highlights and awards |- | colspan="2" style="text-align: left;"| *2× NABC Defensive Player of the Year (2008, 2009) *Big East Co-Player of the Year (2009) |- |} Hasheem Thabeet (born'Hashim Thabit Manka' on December 16, 1987) is a Tanzanian professional basketball player currently signed with the Philadelphia 76ers. Thabeet was drafted 2nd overall in the 2009 NBA Draft by the Grizzlies out of Connecticut. University of Connecticut 2006–2007 As a freshman, he averaged 6.2 points and 3.8 blocks per game.ESPN - Hasheem Thabeet Stats On December 3, 2006, Thabeet tied a UConn record with 10 blocks.Thabeet’s record 10 blocks key UConn’s big win - College basketball - MSNBC.com Thabeet was named to the 2007 All-Big East Rookie Team, along with fellow teammate Jerome Dyson. 2007–2008 As a sophomore he saw increased minutes and he averaged 10.5 points, 7.9 rebounds, 4.5 blocks on the season. On January 5, 2008, he tied his career high in blocks with 10 in the Huskies' 73-67 loss at University of Notre Dame.ESPN - Connecticut vs. Notre Dame - Recap - January 05, 2008 Thabeet was named Big East Defensive Player of the Year and to the Second Team All Big East Also he was named as National Defensive Player Of The Year by the Coaches Association, NABC. 2008–2009 As a junior at UConn, Thabeet emerged on the national scene, averaging 13.6 points and 10.8 rebounds. He earned his first career triple-double against Providence on January 31, 2009, with 15 points, 11 rebounds and 10 blocks.Providence vs. Connecticut Box Score He finished with 152 blocks on the season, and he is also known for the shots he prevents from ever being taken. He was named Big East Defensive Player of the Year and was co-Big East Player of the Year with Pitt's DeJuan Blair.Thabeet, Blair Share BIG EAST Player of the Year Award He was also named Second Team All-America and National Defensive Player of the Year. Thabeet surpassed the 1,000 point mark against Purdue on March 26, 2009. He was the 3rd UConn player that season to do so (Jerome Dyson and AJ Price were the others). Thabeet decided to forgo his senior season and declare for the 2009 NBA Draft on April 14th, 2009 Personal Thabeet, a Muslim, is the son of Thabit Manka and Rukia Manka. His mother, Rukia, resides in Dar es Salaam. He has one sister, Sham, and one brother, William. After Thabeet's father died, Thabeet removed his last name and took his middle name as his last. Before attending UConn, Hasheem attended the Cypress Christian School in Houston, Texas, where he averaged 16 points, 10 rebounds and four blocks per game. Thabeet helped lead UConn to their first final four appearance since 2004. Gallery Hasheem Thabeet.jpg References External links * ESPN profile * NBA Draft.net profile * UConn Huskies profile * Yahoo Sports profile Category:Born in 1987 Category:Centers Category:Tanzanian basketball players Category:Foreign basketball players Category:Connecticut Alumni Category:Memphis Grizzlies draft picks Category:National Basketball Association players Category:NBA D-League players Category:Players who wear/wore number 34 Category:Memphis Grizzlies players Category:Portland Trail Blazers players Category:Oklahoma City Thunder players Category:Players who wear/wore number 32 Category:Houston Rockets players Category:Players who wear/wore number 42 Category:Dakota Wizards players Category:Rio Grande Valley Vipers players